Jacques Offenbach
Jacques Offenbach (pseudonim al lui Jacob Eberst) a fost un compozitor şi violoncelist evreu originar din Germania, naturalizat francez (n. 20 iunie 1819 la Köln - d. 5 octombrie 1880 la Paris). El este considerat întemeietorul operetei moderne ca gen de sine stătător al teatrului muzical. Biografia Mediul familial şi copilăria Jacob Eberst a fost cel de-al şaptelea copil al lui Isaac Juda Eberst (1779-1850), un cantor evreu provenit din oraşul Offenbach am Main din Hessa, lângă Frankfurt am Main. Bunicul din partea tatălui, Juda Eberst (ca. 1745-1794), a fost institutor particular, se pare chiar şi pentru vlăstarele familiei RothschildKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 25.. El însuşi a avut o frumoasă voce de tenor şi îşi pregătise fiul de timpuriu în muzica iudaică. Pe lângă această meserie, Isaac a deprins şi meşteşugul legătorilor de cărţi, care însă îl pasiona mult mai puţin decât muzica. La douăzeci de ani el a părăsit orăşelul natal, pentru a cutreiera Hessa şi Renania, acceptând diverse anagajamente drept cantor în sinagogi sau ca violonist prin cârciumi, pentru a-şi câştiga pâinea. În 1802 a ajuns la Deutz, pe atunci o suburbie a Köln-ului cu o mare concentrare de parcuri de divertisment, cârciumi şi restaurante. Având aici mai multe angajamente decât în alte părţi, Isaac s-a stabilit la Deutz şi, conform legislaţiei prusace, a adoptat numele Offenbacher, după oraşul natal. O anumită stabilitate economică i-a fost asigurată după puţin timp, în 1806, prin căsătoria cu Marianne Rindskopf (1785-1840), fiica unui cămătar, dar prosperitatea noii sale familii nu a fost de lungă durată: în timpul războaielor de eliberare antinapoleoniene, Deutz-ul şi-a pierdut importanţa ca orăşel de agrement. Isaac Eberst (sau Offenbacher, cum se numea el acum), a fost nevoit să devină, pentru scurt timp, legător de cărţi. În speranţa de a putea supravieţui totuşi dând ore de muzică, el s-a mutat în 1816 la Köln cu întreaga familie. Om cu foarte multe talente, cantorul nu stăpânea numai diverse instrumente muzicale (chitara, flautul şi vioara), ci nutrea şi anumite ambiţii în domeniul literaturii, scriind poezii şi tratate pe teme religioase, care-l arată ca adept al ideilor de emancipare a evreilor. Într-un cartier de mici negustori al Köln-ului s-a născut la 20 iunie 1819 Jacob, viitorul compozitor. Dând încă din copilărie dovadă de talent muzical, Jacob a luat lecţii de vioară de la vârsta de şase ani, la opt ani compunând scurte lied-uri. Tatăl a fost surprins şi încântat să afle apoi că fiul încercase în secret să cânte şi la violoncel, deşi braţele lui de copil nici nu puteau încă să cuprindă acel instrument. Această descoperire întâmplătoare îl determină pe Isaac să-şi încredinţeze fiul lui Joseph Alexander (1772-1840), un violoncelist excentric din Köln. La el Jacob de-abia a dobândit abilitatea tehnică necesară instrumentului, când a şi fost luat de tatăl său, silit de starea economică precară să valorifice toate aptitudinile copiilor cât mai repede, ca muzicant prin localuri. Împreună cu Julius şi Isabella, un frate şi o soră mai mari, Jacob a format un trio care interpreta cu predilecţie dansuri la modă şi melodii din opere. Vârsta oricum fragedă a copiilor a fost subevaluată în textul afişelor, mai ales Jacob a fost prezentat peste tot drept un copil-minune. Deşi tatăl devenise între timp cantor cu salariu fix al comunităţii evreieşti, micii muzicieni au fost şi ei obligaţi să contribuie la întreţinerea unei familii ajunse între timp la doisprezece membri, uneori chiar cu câte două reprezentaţii pe zi. Totuşi, tatăl nu a neglijat educaţia copiilor. El şi-a pus speranţele mai ales în Jacob, căruia i-a plătit în continuare lecţii de violoncel, întâi la Alexander, mai târziu la profesorul Bernhard Breuer (1808-1877), care l-a instruit pe adolescent probabil şi în teoria compoziţieiKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 27.. Breuer însuşi devenise celebru în Köln drept membru fondator al conservatorului şi compozitor al melodiilor de carnaval. După un timp, Isaac a realizat că nici Breuer nu mai avea ce să-l înveţe pe Jacob şi a decis să-şi înscrie fiul la conservatorul de la Paris. Cariera de violoncelist la Paris (1833-1855) În noiembrie 1833 Isaac a plecat cu fiii săi Jacob şi Julius spre Paris. Primul nu avea decât paisprezece ani, cel de-al doilea optsprezece. După o călătorie de patru zile cu poştalionul, tatăl l-a înscris la conservator pe tânărul Jacob chiar în a doua zi după sosire. El i-a prezentat directorului acestei instituţii, care era pe vremea aceea celebrul compozitor Luigi Cherubini (1760-1842), scrisori de recomandare care-l prezentau pe fiul său drept un copil-minune. Maestrul Cherubini, pe atunci deja un om înaintat în vârstă, foarte tipicar şi puţin infatuatDescriere cf. Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 28., a refuzat întâi cererea neregulamentară, invocând originea străină a tânărului violoncelistCu acelaşi argument, bazat pe un paragraf al regulamentelor date conservatorului, îl refuzase Cherubini cu zece ani în urmă şi pe Franz Liszt., însă a fost până la urmă convins de o probă a măiestriei lui Jacob, permisă datorită insistenţelor unui tată care nu voia nicidecum să renunţe la ambiţiile saleConform lui Anton Henseler, biograful tinereţii lui Offenbach, Cherubini ar fi întrerupt examinarea tânărului violoncelist cu exclamaţia "Eşti elev al conservatorului!" (Henseler 1930, p. 68).. Acesta a mai rămas timp de trei luni la Paris, alături de fiii săi, cărora le-a procurat o locuinţă şi un modest venit datorat înscrierii în corul unei sinagogi. Tatăl Isaac nu a reuşit să pună bazele unei noi existenţe în Paris şi a revenit definitiv la Köln, lăsându-şi băieţii singuri în oraşul luminilor.În scurtă vreme, fiii lui Isaac vor purta numai numele de Jacques şi Jules. În aceea perioadă viaţa metropolei era tulburată de urmările revoltei înăbuşite de la Lyon, prin care muncitorii reacţionaseră contra interdicţiei legale a asociaţiilor secrete de genul cluburilor republicane. Guvernul "regelui-burghez" Louis-Philippe a înlesnit multor parizieni o anumită bunăstare materială, dar a favorizat antagonismele sociale şi era incapabil să asigure liniştea capitalei. Centrul Parisului, unde se afla şi conservatorul, era afectat în mod special de revolte republicane greu de controlat. Tânărul Jacques a renunţat la studiu după numai un an, fiind distras de neliniştea socială şi, în general, de viaţa politică, artistică şi mondenă a Parisului. În 1834 el s-a angajat în orchestra Operei Comice şi a frecventat în acelaşi timp, după sfatul colegului său deja consacrat ca violoncelist, Hippolyte Seligmann (1817-1882), lecţiile violoncelistului virtuoz Louis-Pierre-Martin Norblin (1781-1854). Pe lângă Seligmann şi l-a făcut prieten pe compozitorul Jacques Fromental Halévy (1799-1862), a cărui operă Evreica tocmai avusese în februarie 1835 un succes notabil la Opera din Paris. Acesta i-a dat probabil din când în când lecţii de compoziţie. Asemeni preceptorului său, care era şi dirijor şef al operei pariziene, Offenbach a învăţat în curând pe de rost toate partiturile pieselor în vogă. Plictisit până la urmă şi de sarcinile care-i reveneau în orchestră, tânărul muzician era mereu pus pe şotii, ceea ce i-a adus adeseori scăderi usturătoare de salariu. Cu firea lui veselă şi-a făcut repede un cerc larg de prieteni, care cuprindea în afara fratelui şi a lui Seligmann, foşti colegi de studiu şi pe fraţii Lütgens, fiii unui violonist din Köln. Despre Jules Offenbach (1815-1880) nu se va mai afla mare lucru. După plecarea tatălui se pare că a reuşit să-şi câştige existenţa dând lecţii de vioară şi apoi, pentru câţiva ani, printr-un angajament în orchestra teatrului "Les Bouffes-Parisiens" pe l-a datorat fratelui mai mic. Ajuns la Paris, Jacques a făcut în curând cunoştinţă cu carnavalul şi a frecventat cu plăcere, împreună cu prietenii săi, balurile mascate. În acest mediu îşi făcuse apariţia cu puţin timp în urmă cancanul, un dans adoptat din speluncile cu renume îndoielnic din afara Parisului, adus, se zicea, de soldaţi din Algeria. Aşa-numita "Jeunesse dorée", tineretul sibarit care apăruse după revoluţia liberală din iulie 1830, a descoperit dansul în mijlocul unei societăţi interlope de care dorise să se apropie, demonstrându-şi astfel un fel de solidaritate cu clasele de jos. Se spune că La Battue, un om sărman ajuns peste noapte milionar datorită unei moşteniri şi devenit legendar sub masca de carnaval a unui Lord SeymourPe vremea aceea exista şi un personaj real cu acest nume. Despre cariera carnavalescă a cerşetorului v. Maxime du Camp: Souvenirs littéraires, vol. I, Paris: Hachette 1892, p. 42. cu băierile pungii larg deschise, ar fi finanţat în 1832 prima reprezentare a dansului pe o scenă de vodevil. Cu toate împotrivirile iniţiale ale oficialităţilor, dansul devenise în scurt timp popular. Îndrăgită pe atunci era executarea cancanului coborând în lanţ şi cu mult tumult pe trepteKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 39-44. Vezi şi descrierea indignată a vieţii de noapte pariziene într-o culegere despre Parisul în primăvara lui 1843 a jurnalistului şi criticului muzical berlinez Ludwig Rellstab, citată pe alocuri de Kracauer: Ludwig Rellstab: Paris in Frühjahr 1843. Briefe, Berichte und Schilderungen, Leipzig 1844, p. 89 s.. thumb|right|250 px|Alexandre Laemlein: Portretul lui Jacques Offenbach, ca. 1850, desen în Bibliothèque de l'Opéra, Paris Dansurile acestea cu adevărat "infernale" nu l-au inspirat imediat pe Offenbach. Primele lui compoziţii la Paris au fost valsuri, pe care le-a scris din dorinţa de a deveni renumit în buna societate. Aceste compoziţii denotă latura personalităţii lui Offenbach predispusă la melancolia şi visele provenite din dificultatea singurătăţii sale într-o metropolă, la vârsta când alţi copii sau adolescenţi se află încă sub oblăduirea părinţilorOffenbach însuşi descrie nesiguranţa şi tristeţea acelor ani, în schiţa autobiografică Histoire d'une valse, Paris ca. 1878, manuscris tradus şi citat de Henseler 1930, p. 37.. Încurajat de Halévy, care-i prevedea un viitor strălucit de compozitorVezi scrisoarea elogioasă a lui Halévy din anul 1836, citată la Henseler 1930, p. 22 şi 454., dar probabil şi în urma unei crize sufleteşti, Jacques a părăsit Opera Comică în 1837. Prima interpretare pentru publicul larg a unor suite de valsuri de Offenbach a avut loc în 1836, în cadrul unui concert de promenadă în sala cafenelei Jardin Turc. Una dintre suite, "Fleurs d'Hiver", a avut succes şi a fost inclusă în repertoriul balurilor operei şi în cel al Operei Comice. Fiind de-acum încolo considerat un talent promiţător, el a fost interpretat de către dirijorul Louis-Antoine Jullien (1812-1860) şi în sezonul de vară 1837 din Jardin Turc. "Rebecca", un vals al adolescentului Offenbach, a ajuns astfel notoriu în presă, datorită melodiilor preluate din cultul iudaic şi i-a adus renumele unui modernist radical şi iconoclast. Activitatea pentru Jardin Turc a fost întreruptă abrupt, probabil din cauza diferendelor cu Louis-Antoine Jullien, astfel încât compozitorul s-a văzut deodată lipsit de venituri. Un tânăr muzician german, Friedrich von Flotow (1812-1888)Compozitorul este caracterizat de Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 58 ss. l-a scos până la urmă din încurcătură, oferindu-i posibilitatea să participe alături de el la concertele din saloanele plutocraţiei pariziene. Datorită virtuozităţii la violoncel şi uşurinţei cu care compunea romanţe, Offenbach a devenit un oaspete agreat în salonul contesei Bertin de Vaux. Frecventarea acestui salon, care se bucura de un bun renume în lumea elitelor muzicale, i-a înlesnit lansarea ca violoncelist, la nouăsprezece ani. Primul concert în public l-a susţinut alături de Jules, în 1839. Încă din aceea perioadă muzicianul a fost atras de lumea teatrului şi a acceptat cu plăcere angajamentul de a scrie câteva melodii pentru vodevilul "Pascal et Chambord", care au rămas însă lipsite de succes. Prin ascensiunea ca violoncelist al saloanelor pariziene, Offenbach a câştigat în schimb o serie de discipoli. Renumele de curând dobândit i-a permis să apară şi pe scena cazinoului din Koln, într-o primă vizită acasă după şase ani petrecuţi la Paris. În timpul acestui sejur mai îndelungat la Köln a murit mama compozitorului, la 17 noiembrie 1840. Decesul mamei sale a marcat despărţirea lui Offenbach de ţinuturile natale. Atât lunile petrecute la Koln cât şi perioada imediat următoare la Paris au fost productive pentru tânărul Offenbach. Romanţele sale din aceea perioadă au fost remarcate, în special una care interesa şi din punctul de vedere al zvonurilor gustate de societatea pariziană. Romanţa în cauză era dedicată unei tinere din buna societate, Herminie d'Alcain, căreia familia îi interzisese relaţia cu Offenbach, deşi acesta devenise între timp celebru. Pentru a o seduce pe Herminie, tânărul Jacques s-a străduit în 1844 să-şi consolideze reputaţia printr-un turneu în provincie. La întoarcere, Offenbach era mai solicitat ca oricând. După un alt turneu la Londra, încununat şi de succesul material, familia lui Herminie a acceptat mariajul, dar l-a condiţionat cu convertirea lui Offenbach la catolicism. După căsătorie, tânăra pereche s-a mutat într-o locuinţă relativ modestă din Passage Saulnier. Rezultatul convertirii la catolicism este că pe mormântul lui Offenbach la Paris se află crucea creştină. Noua poziţie socială, legăturile strânse cu lumea mondenă şi dorinţa de stabilitate materială au redeşteptat în curând ambiţiile lui Offenbach de a reuşi şi în calitatea de compozitor. Aceste ambiţii vizau, în parte datorită firii sale dar desigur şi favorizate de un mediu receptiv pentru senzaţiile uşoare şi fugitive ale teatrelor de varietăţi şi a vieţii de noapte, genurile parodiei şi bufoneriei muzicale. Prima operă care a fost ţinta râsului offenbachian a fost oda simfonică Deşertul a compozitorului Félicien César David (1810-1876), care se bucurase în 1846 de mare succes. Tema romantică a artistului care caută natura sălbatică şi neatinsă în Deşert este transformată de Offenbach în acelaşi an într-o farsă în care patosul modelului este contracarat de plângerile prin care un dandy impută deşertului lipsa cafenelelor şi un climat mizerabil. În lamentaţiile acestea sunt amestecate fragmente din melodiile în vogă pe străzile Parisului. Cu scopul de a se vedea interpretat pe scena Operei Comice, Offenbach a prezentat doar la două luni după această parodie, în aprilie 1846, nu mai puţin de şapte noi fragmente de operă într-un concert dramatic. Este vorba de diverse romanţe şi cuplete vesele, asemenea celor care se vor înâlni ulterior în operetele renumite ale compozitorului. Succesul acestor piese a atras după sine prima ofertă din partea Operei Comice, pentru o prelucrare muzicală a vodevilului Alcovul. Directorul acestei instituţii a refuzat însă până la urmă muzica lui Offenbach, care nu a mai ajuns, cu toate străduinţele acestuia, să fie reprezentată. Până la urmă, acesta şi-a înscenat pe 27 aprilie 1847 pe cont propriu opera, într-un "concert al unui gen nou"Citat la Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 109.. Această dramă muzicală comică a avut succes, deoarece era pe gustul vremii, având ca protagonişti un aristocrat onorabil şi un republican laş, ridiculizat adeseoriIbidem.. Pentru a-şi întreţine familia Offenbach a frecventat în continuare ca violoncelist seratele pariziene. Însă nu pentru mult timp; revoluţia din 1848 a obligat plutocraţia şi anturajul ei bulevardier, în majoritate monarhist, să fugă peste noapte din Paris. În februarie, Offenbach a plecat la Köln împreună cu tânara sa soţie şi cu fetiţa lor nou născută, cu speranţa să aibe acolo mai multe angajamente. Se pare că muzicianul nu dispunea pe atunci de nici un mijloc de trai şi a avut nevoie de o perioadă de acomodare la Köln, unde izbucniseră incidente,ca peste tot în Europa. Ca şi cum nu ar fi făcut parte niciodată din societatea cosmopolită a Parisului, el a început să flateze la Köln sentimentul naţional al renanienilor, prin compoziţii patriotice cum ar fi un Cântec al băiatului german, care dă dovadă de patos militar sau Patria germană, în care este lăudată onestitatea doamnelor germane, incapabile să accepte "minciunile velşe"Cuvântul german welsch este derivat din denumirea de Walha dată de vechii germani străinilor, în special celţilor. Din evul mediu ea este dată popoarelor romanice, mai ales francezilor, italienilor şi spaniolilor, dar ajungând şi la originea unor denumiri precum "valoni" sau "valahi". Începând cu romanticii adjectivul este folosit des în mod peiorativ, de exemplu de Joseph von Eichendorff (1788-1857) : "Tot ce-i velş îmi e urât / De când port straie germane" (Eichendorff: Nepoţii lui Hermann - i. e. Arminius -'', în: ''Werke. Erster Theil. Gedichte. Mit dem Bildnis des Dichters, Berlin 1841, p. 168). . Datorită atitudinii patriotarde şi a talentului său muzical Offenbach a fost acceptat repede de către societatea din Köln. Importanţa lui Offenbach ca muzician este evidentă cu ocazia aniversării a 600 de ani de la întemeierea domului din Köln, pe data de 14 august 1848, când a interpretat ca solist o fantezie muzicală bazată pe operele lui Rossini, în faţa unor oficialităţi prusace şi austrieceKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 119 s.. Compoziţia sa Alcovul, pe care o tradusese în germană şi o reprezentase în ianuarie 1849 şi în oraşul său natal, nu s-a bucurat în schimb de succes. Între timp, la Paris a fost restabilită liniştea şi Offenbach nu a mai avut nici un motiv de a zăbovi în Köln. La scurt timp de la plecarea fiului său a murit Isaac Offenbacher, în aprilie 1850. La Paris, Offenbach şi-a reînnoit insistent ofertele pentru Opera Comică, însă nu a avut succes cu nici unul din proiectele prezentate. Ca violoncelist el s-a bucurat însă, ca de obicei, de preţuirea societăţii pariziene şi a avut chiar şansa de a-l cunoaşte cu ocazia unui concert în palatul Élysée pe preşedintele Louis Napoléon, viitorul împărat Napoleon al III-lea. Muzicianul a primit apoi, în primăvara anului 1850, în mod nesperat, oferta de a reorganiza şi dirija neînsemnata orchestră de la Théâtre français. Noul director al acestei instituţii, un bonvivant bogat, îl simpatiza probabil pe glumeţul Offenbach şi avea nevoie de un aliat pentru reorganizarea teatrului de comedie. Offenbach a acceptat, bucuros să scape de existenţa nesigură de muzician al saloanelor şi s-a străduit cu succes să ridice nivelul foarte scăzut al orchestrei, care avea sarcina de a acompania uneori reprezentaţiile şi de a întreţine între acte publicul. Perseverenţa sa a fost foarte apreciată de conducerea teatrului, însă actorii s-au împotrivit în fel şi chip unei reevaluări a orchestreiArsène Houssaye, directorul Teatrului Francez, se expimă foarte elogios despre Offenbach, care făcuse "minuni" în reorganizarea orchestrei şi interpretase nenumărate opere în proprii aranjamente în pauzele dintre acte. Vezi: Arsène Houssaye: Les Confessions, vol. III, Paris 1885, p. 172. Despre intrigile care îi îngreunau activitatea lui Offenbach ca dirijor vezi Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 126.. Scârbit de piedicile care i se puneau, Offenbach a renunţat după un timp să mai dirijeze el însuşi orchestra, însă s-a îngrijit în continuare de bunăstarea muzicienilor săi, asigurându-le salarii mai mari decât le avuseseră înainte. Între zilele de 2 şi 4 decembrie 1851 Parisul a fost martorul unei revolte a cercurilor burgheze republicane, căreia nu i s-au alăturat masele încrezătoare în promisiunile demagogice ale preşedintelui Napoléon. Această "revoltă" a fost înăbuşită cu ajutorul unei prezenţe militare inadecvat de puternice pe străzile Parisului, căreia i-au căzut victime mulţi trecători neimplicaţi în conflict. Neliniştile au servit drept pretext pentru dizolvarea parlamentului şi instaurarea unui regim de teroare. Dictatura care a urmat a favorizat o industrializare rapidă a ţării şi modernizarea instituţiilor economice şi administrative. Exact după un an de la lovitura sa de stat şi la 48 de ani de la încoronarea unchiului său Bonaparte este uns Napoleon al III-lea pe data de 2 decembrie 1852 ca împărat al francezilor, în urma unui plebiscit. Prins de obligaţiile care decurgeau din angajamentul pentru Théâtre français şi de frecventarea societâţii boeme, în care ajunsese să facă cunoştinţă cu jurnalistul Jules Janin, cel mai redutabil critic de teatru parizian şi viitorul său adversar, Offenbach a prezentat de-abia în 1853 o nouă compoziţie publicului, idila pastorală Le Trésor à Mathurin. Tot în speranţa de a se vedea în fine reprezentat pe scena Operei Comice el a dedicat la scurt timp după aceea opera Pépito soţiei directorului acelei instituţiii, Madame Perrin. Rezerva Operei Comice faţă de compoziţiile lui Offenbach a fost criticată după această premieră la Teatrul de Varietăţi de însuşi Jules Janin. Compozitorul şi-a găsit un aliat şi în jurnalistul Henri de Villemessant. Acesta întemeiase încă din tinereţe jurnalul de modă La Sylphide şi avusese de timpuriu ideea de a oferi în paginile lui un foileton elogios despre diverse articole de consum, pentru care se lăsa bine plătit. După falimentul gazetei şi revoluţia de la 1848 de Villemessant a întemeiat pe data de 2 aprilie 1854 săptămânalul Le Figaro, în care va urma să publice des critici favorabile lui Offenbach. Pentru a intra în graţiile colectivului feminin de la Comédie-Française, acesta a publicat o suită de dansuri numită Décaméron Dramatique, în care fiecare dans era dedicat unei alte actriţe. În acelaşi timp el a început să scrie critici muzicale. Situaţia materială a familiei sale i se prezenta însă în culori atât de sumbre, încât i-a destăinuit în acea perioadă unei surori intenţia de a emigra în AmericaScrisoare adresată în 9 mai 1854 surorii sale Netta, citată de Henseler 1930, p. 159 s. şi Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 145.. ''Les Bouffes-Parisiens'' (1855-1860) Temerile compozitorului au fost spulberate de preluarea unei partituri ale sale de către mai tânărul coleg de breaslă Florimond Ronger (Hervé) (1825-1892) în repertoriul teatrului său de varietăţi Les Folies-Nouvelles, unde se reprezentaseră deja primele cancanuri în cadrul unei parodii a genului operei italiene, La Gargouillada. Încurajat de succesul noii sale piese Oyayaye ou la Reine de Îles, o bufonerie în care un contrabasist se expune unui public ilustru, dar cu porniri canibale, Offenbach s-a hotărât să deschidă el însuşi un teatru de varietăţi. Un sediu potrivit pentru a atrage publicul i s-a părut a fi un mic teatru de lemn situat pe Champs Elysées, în apropierea giganticului Palais de l'Industrie, care urma să adăpostească Expoziţia Universală din 1855Iniţial proiectat sub numele de Palais Napoléon, palatul a fost ridicat după proiectele inginerului Alexis Barrault şi avea 254 m lungime, 108 m lăţime şi o înălţime de 35 m. Faţadele lui aveau un aspect neoclasicist, scheletele susţinătoare erau din fier. Palatul a fost demolat pentru a face loc halelor pentru Expoziţia Universală din 1900. Vezi Winfried Kretschmer: Geschichte der Weltausstellungen, Frankfurt / New York 1999, p. 63 s.. Cu ajutorul relaţiilor pe care şi le făcuse la Teatrul Francez şi datorită presei favorabile pieselor sale Offenbach a reuşit în vara lui 1855 să închirieze teatrul, pe care l-a numit Les Bouffes-Parisiens''Numele este derivat de la termenul de ''opera buffa şi ar însemna tradus literal "Umflatele / înfoiatele pariziene".. Cu ocazia inaugurării teatrului pe data de 5 iulie a început colaborarea compozitorului cu libretistul Ludovic Halévy (1834-1908), nepotul compozitorului Frommental. Tânărul, care era pe atunci un necunoscut, a conceput un prolog umoristic pentru seara inaugurării. Primele reprezentaţii pe scena de la Bouffes-Parisiens, mai ales opera bufă Cei doi orbi, au avut un ecou negativ în presă, chiar şi de Villemessant s-a arătat în dezacord cu umorul lor cinic, dar s-au bucurat de aprobarea unui public care dorea în primul rând să fie distrat şi care se recruta în mare parte din rândurile provincialilor şi străinilor veniţi în oraşul luminilor pentru a vizita Expoziţia UniversalăDespre recepţia primelor reprezentaţii vezi Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 155 s.. Noua stea a teatrului a devenit Hortense Schneider (1833-1920), o tânără cântăreaţă fără educaţie muzicală, dar având deja un trecut foarte aventuros pe scenele din provincie. Veniturile bune din primele luni de existenţă ale teatrului l-au determinat pe Offenbach să renunţe la postul de dirijor de la Théâtre français. Ca sediu de iarnă pentru Les Bouffes el a închiriat tot un teatru de bâlci, fostul Théâtre des Jeunes Élèves, pe scena căruia a reprezentat în decembrie cu mare succes opereta Ba-ta-clan, bazată pe libretul lui Halévy. Piesa implica prin figura unui despot care nu înţelege chineza, limba supuşilor săi, o anumită critică la situaţia politică actuală, însă era în acelaşi timp după gustul maselor, conţinând numeroase pasaje dansante. Critica a fost unanim pozitivă, Offenbach devenind astfel maestrul de necontestat al muzei uşoare; Tolstoi bunăoară îl vedea la vremea aceea drept reprezentatul umorului originar francez, "căruia îi este permis orice"Cf. Modest Hofmann şi André Pierre: La Vie de Tolstoi, Paris 1934, p. 115.. Compoziţiile care au urmat au respectat modelul parodiei subiectelor şi gesturilor emfatice tipice operei clasice''Ba-ta-clan'' citează de exemplu în mod parodistic pasaje din Hughenoţii de Meyerbeer (Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 162)., transferând adesea acţiunile pline de întorsături absurde într-un decor exotic, mitologic, medieval sau pur şi simplu oniric pentru a evita asocierea cu actualitatea pariziană. Productivitatea artistului a fost ieşită din comun în acea perioadă; Offenbach a asigurat pe atunci mare parte din repertoriul teatrului său. Veneraţia "religioasă"Offenbach citat la Henseler 1930, p. 181 şi 465. pentru Mozart -a determinat în 1856 să prelucreze pentru scena de varietăţi chiar o operă mozartiană, Impresarul (Der Schauspieldirektor). Rossini însuşi a compus o operă bufă pentru Les Bouffes-Parisiens şi l-a etichetat uşor mailiţos pe Offenbach drept un "Mozart de pe Champs Elysées"Ibidem p. 182.. Hortense Schneider a fost înlocuită în 1858, după cereri exagerate de onorariu, cu Lise Tautin, o interpretă congenială a muzicii offenbachiene şi o parteneră ideală a colegului ei, comediantul Léonce. Datorită volumului mare de compoziţii Offenbach a început după un timp să lucreze stereotip dar nu şi-a pierdut popularitatea, ceea ce l-a determinat să facă împreună cu noul ansamblu turnee la Londra (în 1857) şi în diverse staţiuni balneare în cursul verii. thumb|right|250 px|Jacques Offenbach fotografiat de [[Félix Nadar]] Deşi celebru şi cu priză la public, compozitorul nu a reuşit totuşi să prospere economic cu Les Bouffes, ajungând chiar în situaţia penibilă de a trăi ascunzându-se de creditori. Motivul principal se pare că a fost lipsa de abilitate a artistului în chestiunile pecuniare, evidentă în cazul alocării de fonduri nepermis de mari pentru rechizite, decoruri şi diverse lucrări de renovareKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 179.. Ruinat, el şi-a pus în 1858 mari speranţe în reprezentaţia operei Orfeu în infern, o satiră la adresa vieţii burgheze reprezentată de zeii olimpieni. Pregătirea reprezentaţiei a fost plină de eşecuri: interpretul de flaut piccolo a căzut la pat în seara premierei, soprana din rolul Euridicei nu şi-a interpretat rolul decât după ce a primit ca rechizită o piele veritabilă de tigru, şi o conductă de gaze din faţa teatrului a fost avariată. Premiera operei din 21 octombrie 1858 nu a avut succesul la care se aşteptase Offenbach, opereta a deventi renumită de-abia după câteva reprezentaţii, mai ales datorită criticilor negative, a adaosurilor ulterioare şi a promovării operei de către Crémieux şi Offennach în Le Figaro. Cele 228 de reprezentaţii care au urmat premierei l-au scos pe Offenbach din impas, dar i-au atras renumele unui scandalagiu. Premiera următoarei sale opere bufe, Geneviève de Brabant, a avut loc în noiembrie 1859 sub supraveghere poliţienească, datorită publicului care dădea valma la intrarea teatrului. Cu câştigul datorat operei Orfeu în infern compozitorul şi-a construit o reşedinţă de vară la Étretat în Normandia. Aşa-numita "Villa d'Orphée" din Étretat a devenit locul de întâlnire al unui larg cerc de prieteni, printre care se numărau acum atât artişti cât şi oameni cu o considerabilă influenţă politică precum ducele de Morny (1811-1865), fratele vitreg al împăratului Napoleon al III-lea, care a semnat chiar împreună cu Ludovic Halévy bufoneria Monsieur Choufleuri restera chez lui le..., reprezentată pe muzica lui Offenbach în 1861Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 207 s.. Datorită acestei relaţii, de care a profitat şi Halévy în cariera sa politică, Offenbach a obţinut cetăţenia franceză la începutul anului 1860, pentru a fi decorat peste un an cu Legiunea de Onoare, cel mai înalt ordin francez. Pe la mijlocul lunii februarie 1860 Offenach a organizat spectacolul Le Carnaval des Revues, care trecea în revistă cele mai celebre melodii ale sale şi prezenta în plin carnaval mai multe parodii muzicale noi. Printre acestea s-a numărat şi scena Muzicianul viitorului (Le Musicien de l'avenir), un pamflet mai degrabă naiv la adresa lui Richard Wagner. Wagner reuşise cu mare greutate să fie reprezentat cu trei concerte la Opera Italiană din Paris, care nu avuseseră succes dar deveniseră datorită controverselor din presă notorii. Offenbach îl confruntă în farsa sa pe un Wagner aflat pe câmpurile elizee cu unii dintre marii compozitori ai trecutului, precum Mozart şi Gluck. Aceştia sunt calificaţi drept desueţi de către revoluţionarul compozitor saxon, care prezintă o Simfonie a viitorului, ale cărei motive trebuie explicate în timpul interpretării, şi o Tyrolienne d'avenir, care nu este altceva decât o pastişă a unui catren folcloristic tirolez. Wagner se va răzbuna în 1870 cu o Comedie în stil antic. O capitulare în care-l ridiculizează la rândul său pe Offenbach, acuzându-l a fi un instigator lipsit de principii, reprezentant tipic al unei Franţe umilite de prusaciVezi capitolul Orfeu în muzică al articolului Orfeu. Wagner îşi va schimba la bătrâneţe atitudinea duşmănoasă faţă de Offenbach, datorată în mare parte relaţiilor de rivalitate. După moartea acestuia el îl va compara chiar cu "divinul Mozart", într-o scrisoare adresată pe data de 1 mai 1882 lui Felix Mottl (v. Julien Tiersot (ed.): Lettres françaises de Richard Wagner, Paris 1935, p. 393).. Pe data de 16 noiembrie 1860 Offenbach s-a văzut în fine interpretat pe scena Operei Naţionale, cu baletul în două acte Le Papillon. Criticii consacraţi au văzut în acest spectacol, care conţinea şi valsuri, o profanare a lăcaşuluiDe exemplu Paul Scudo în L'année musicale (1861), citat de Henseler 1930, p. 341 s., dar publicul i-a făcut o primire favorabilă, asigurându-i astfel 42 de reprezentaţii. Ultimele dintre ele au avut loc concomitent cu scandalul operei Tannhäuser, amplificând probabil resentimentele pe care Wagner oricum le nutrea faţă de OffenbachPe data de 13 martie 1861 a fost reprezentată opera Tannhäuser sau Întrecerea cântăreţilor de la Wartburg la Paris. La cererea lui Napoleon al III-lea Wagner compusese două noi scene şi dispusese traducerea libretului operei sale din 1845 în franceză. Speranţele în succesul la Paris i-au fost însă spulberate după trei reprezentaţii, când a fost obligat să-şi retragă opera în urma protestelor membrilor Clubului Jockey, care-l acuzau a fi reprezentat doar datorită protecţiei prinţesei de Metternich (cf. Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 206 (cu nota editoarei) şi 215).. Ajuns pe culmile gloriei, Offenbach n-a mai putut fi refuzat nici de Opera Comică, care i-a reprezentat în seara de Crăciun 1860 opera comică Barkouf. Aceasta s-a dovedit a fi dezastruoasă pentru renumele compozitorului, care nu pregetase să facă dintr-un câine personajul central al spectacolului şi să-i adapteze muzical lătrăturile. Berlioz l-a pus pe Offenbach imediat în aceeaşi oală cu Wagner, constatând că creierul unor muzicieni trebuie să fie bolnav. "Vântul care bate prin Germania i-a înnebunit"Citat la Brancour 1929, p. 39 s.. Succesul (1861-1870) Les Bouffes Parisiens se aflau însă acum, după succesul cu Orfeu în infern şi cu recenta operetă La Chanson de Fortunio, o prelucrare din 1861 după comedia Le Chandelier a lui de Musset, într-o situaţie economică foarte bună, şi Offenbach a înţeles să-l numească director al teatrului pe un anumit Louis Varney, un om cu un simţ mai pragmatic decât al său. Rolul Parisului în conştiinţa culturală a Europei şi renumele de care se bucura peste tot acea Vie parisienne uşoară şi elegantă pe care o va caricaturiza el însuşi într-un vodevil i-au asigurat lui Offenbach popularitatea în întreaga Europă, mai ales în statele germane. Faţă de acestea el se simţea probabil încă ataşat; dese turnee le-a întreprins în staţiuni balneoclimaterice mondene cum ar fi Bad Ems sau Bad Homburg, avându-i drept admiratori pe mai toţi principii germaniKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 234.. Pentru teatrul din Bad Ems Offenbach a compus aproape în fiecare sezon câte două bufonerii. De exemplu în 1862 a reprezentat acolo în premieră opera bufă Limbuţii (Les Bavards, prima versiune), în 1863 Il Signor Fagotto, o operă bufă în care este ridiculizat patosul lui Hector Berlioz, căruia i se opun tot felul de onomatopee muzicale, de la voci de animale până la zdrăngănitul de alămuri. Tot la Bad Ems muzicianul a câştigat un pariu ciudat, care-l făcuse să compună şi să pună în scenă o operetă în răstimp de opt zile. Rezultatul a fost Lieschen şi Fritzchen. La Bad Homburg el a făcut cunoştinţâ cu tânăra cântăreaţă Zulma Bouffar (1848-1909), care fusese considerată un copil minune şi străbătuse la rândul ei în turnee Europa. Cântăreaţa a fost în curând angajată ansamblul lui OffenbachKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 235, 237.. Offenbach alesese Bad Ems ca reşedinţă de vară din motive practice, însă Viena i-a devenit dragă ca oraş, pe lângă Paris. Simpatia vienezilor pentru Revoluţia Franceză şi admiraţia lor faţă de spiritul francez i-au înlesnit succesul acolo. Astfel, Johann Nestroy (1801-1862), directorul din vremea aceea de la Carltheater''Teatru particular deschis în 1781, cu ocazia libertăţilor acordate teatrelor de către Iosif al II-lea de Habsburg, în afara zidurilor cetăţii vieneze. Numit iniţial Teatrul din Leopoldstadt, el a purtat de la inaugurarea unui nou sediu în 1847 numele fostului director Carl Carl (de fapt Karl Andreas von Bernbrunn, 1787-1854)., îl chemase stăruitor pe Offenbach la Viena încă din anul 1858. Opera ''Orfeu în infern fusese reprezentată neautorizat pe acea scenă, cu Nestroy în rolul lui Jupiter, înainte de 1860. Cancanul din ultimul act al operei devenise foarte celebru datorită acestor reprezentaţii, şi în 1860 Offenbach a avut parte de o primire extrem de călduroasă la Viena. Noul director al teatrului din Leopoldstadt, Karl Treumann, şi ansamblul acestuia i-au înmânat de pildă o cunună de lauri brodată cu fir de aur. Cele trei reprezentaţii dirijate pe atunci de însuşi Offenbach s-au desfăşurat cu un mare succes de public şi presă - vienezii preferau, se pare, muzicalitatea şi volubilitatea offenbachiană gravităţii wagnerieneLa Viena Offenbach a fost susţinut tocmai de criticii muzicali antiwagnerieni, de exemplu de Eduard Hanslick. Vezi Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 239.. Având în vedere admiraţia aproape idolatră de care se bucura, compozitorul a revenit cu plăcere la Viena, având astfel ocazia să facă cunoştinţă în 1863 cu Johann Strauß, pe care l-a încurajat să scrie muzică de operetăCf. Ernst Decsay: Johann Strauß, Stuttgart / Berlin 1922, p. 127.. Veşnica rivalitate cu Wagner s-a manifestat şi în 1863, când opera romantică a lui Offenbach Nimfele Rinului a ajuns să fie reprezentată pe scena de la Hofoper, care refuzase cu puţin timp înainte un proiect wagnerian. Vienezii nu au apreciat însă nici opera lui Offenbach, care includea atât un vals din Le Papillon cât şi cântecul patriotard Vaterlandslied, compus la Köln în 1848. Posteritatea le va da dreptate, compozitorul va folosi singura melodie care avusese succes la Viena, Cântul elfilor (Der Elfengesang), în Povestirile lui Hoffmann. Probele operei au făcut necesară o şedere mai îndelungată la Viena, cu ocazia căreia Offenbach fusese primit în audienţă de către împăratul Ferdinand I şi era aproape în permanenţă reprezentat pe scena de la Carltheater. Teatrul Les Bouffes Parisiens l-a reprezentat în schimb operetele din ce în ce mai rar, şi atunci când nici urmaşul lui Varney, Hanappier, nu a schimbat această situaţie care adusese prejudicii financiare serioase instituţiei, compozitorul nu a ezitat să dea în judecată teatrul înfiinţat de el însuşi. De o nervozitate excesivă se plânge pe vremea aceea chiar Offenbach atunci când îşi cere, bineînţeles cum grano salis, scuze în prealabil libretiştilor săi pentru eventuale jigniriConform lui Henseler "scuzele" se găsesc într-o scrisoare adresată lui Meilhac şi Halévy (vezi Henseler 1930, p. 184. - Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 243.). După scrisoarea citată de Martinet 1887, Offenbach şi-a adresat rândurile în cauză lui Henri Chivot şi Alfred Duru (p. 180).. Sănătatea îi era în general şubrezită. Suferind de gută, el se deplasa de obicei şi pe distanţe scurte cu trăsura. Căsnicia cu Herminie a fost, se pare, fericităVezi descrierea unei vieţi armonioase de familie în Rue Laffitte la criticul muzical vienez Eduard Hanslick (1825-1904), în autobiografia sa Aus meinem Leben, vol. II. Berlin 41911, p. 82 şi 85. Perechea avea deja patru fiice atunci când i s-a născut în 1862 primul fiu, Auguste. Dorindu-şi după eşecul la Viena cu Nimfele Rinului un nou succes de talia operei dedicate lui Orfeu, Offenbach s-a hotărât să pregătească din nou o parodie pe temele mitologiei greceşti şi a pregătit împreună cu Halévy un subiect picant despre răpirea Elenei de către Paris, Frumoasa Elena. Rolul principal a fost interpretat de Hortense Schneider, care devenise între timp celebră pe scena de la Comédie-Française şi tocmai voia să se retragă din teatru. Premiera din 17 decembrie 1864 de la Théâtre des Variétés a fost întâmpinată cu deja uzuala indignare a presei din cauza profanării subiectului antic, Jules Janin l-a blestemat "pe perfidul Meilhac, pe acest trădător de Halévy, pe nenorocitul de Offenbach"Articolul lui Janin de pe data de 9 ianuarie 1865 din Journal des débats este citat în: Roger Boutet de Monvel: Les Variétés 1850-1875, Paris 1905, p. 83.. Publicul parizian a apreciat notele frivole ale libretului, discutate în Le Figaro, şi a frecventat asiduu Teatrul de Varietăţi, asigurând operei o sută de reprezentaţii. În acelaşi an opera a avut succese răsunătoare la Berlin şi Viena, întreg publicul european iubea muzica lui Offenbach. Compozitorul a rămas cu următoarea sa operă, Les Bergers, credincios subiectelor preluate din antichitate. Temele muzicale devin aici mai lirice, o evoluţie care fusese deja anunţată prin anumite pasaje din Frumoasa Elena. Acţiunii de tip roman pastoral îi lipsesc acum cu desăvârşire accentele sarcastice. Opera bufă Barbă-Albastră, a cărei premieră a avut loc în 1866, este chiar caracterizată pe alocuri de o atmosferă sumbră. Cu La Vie Parisienne Offenbach s-a dedicat împreună cu perechea de libretişti Meilhac/Halévy pentru prima oară unui subiect contemporan, ilustrând muzical scene din viaţa oraşului luminilor cu frivolitate, însă din nou fără o critică prea incisivă la adresa societăţii burgheze. Premiera operei a avut loc pe data de 31 octombrie 1866 în Palais-Royal şi a depăşit toate aşteptările, având un succes de public mai mare decât cel al Frumoasei Elena. Atitudinii mai puţin critice manifestate aici îi corespunde o realitate politică caracterizată prin liberalism şi progres economic. Nici Offenbach, nici Halévy nu mai aveau motive să atace vehement un sistem în care prosperaseră şi în care era acum posibilă o anumită libertate de opinie. thumb|180px|left|Hortense Schneider în rolul marii ducese de Gérolstein, în 1867 Sursă: Bibliothèque des Arts DécoratifsPunctul culminant al stagiunii din 1867, anul unei noi Expoziţii Universale, a fost pentru teatrul Les Bouffes Parisiens înscenarea La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein cu Hortense Schneider în rolul principal. Ludovic Halévy a semnat şi aceast libret. Demisionat de curând din Corpul Legislativ, el şi-a permis de această dată să critice printr-o acţiune localizată într-un fictiv ducat german din secolul al XVIII-lea militarismul care se făcea remarcat în Europa. Înţepăturile din piesă la adresa curţii ruse şi a împărătesei Ecaterina se îndreptau de fapt împotriva politicii militariste practicată de Napoleon al III-lea, care tocmai eşuase în intervenţia care sprijinise forţele conservatoare din Mexic. Marele succes al operei se explică însă şi prin fascinaţia stranie a publicului parizian pentru confruntarea care se întrezărea deja între Napoleon şi Bismarck. Interpretarea frivolă dată temelor războinice, susţinute muzical pe scena operei de o veritabilă fanfară militară, şi ridiculizarea tagmei cazone în general au permis probabil o binevenită bagatelizare a conflictului cu Prusia. Recenziile din Le Figaro au fost elogioase, tipic pentru liberalismul epocii este şi faptul că opera a fost audiată cu plăcere chiar de către Napoleon al III-lea, de ţarul Alexandru al II-lea al Rusiei şi de Bismarck. Primul ministru prusac a înţeles de exemplu caducitatea spiritului militar drept slăbiciune a Franţei şi a apreciat critica la adresa fărâmiţării politice germane pe care voia să o înlăture, exclamând faţă de Moltke: "C'est tout à fait ça!""Exact aşa este!", citat în: James de Chambrier: La Cour et la Société du Second Empire, vol. II, Paris: Perrin 1902, p. 250.. Opera a ajuns să fie reprezentată în 1870 şi pe scena de la Grand Opera House din New YorkConform bazei de date IBDB.. Offenbach şi-a petrecut vara anului 1867 compunând bufonerii pentru teatrul din Bad Ems, deşi suferea de o gută care aproape îl imobiliza. După acest ultim mare succes compozitorul s-a mărginit să alcătuiască cu ajutorul celor mai celebre melodii ale sale noi înscenări. Din această masă de piese stereotipe se remarcă doar opera bufă La Périchole, reprezentată în 1868. Anul 1868 a fost marcat de reformele liberale ale lui Napoleon, prin care au fost permise libertatea presei şi demonstraţiile. Cu acest prilej a devenit manifestă fervenţa mişcării republicane, care s-a descărcat prin numeroase publicaţii radicale şi tumulturi de stradă. Operetele lui Offenbach nu s-au mai bucurat, în această atmosferă tulbure, decât cel mult de succese sezoniere. Ele nu mai atingeau nervul publicului parizian, care (re)descoperise în operetele lui Hervé un mod mai accesibil şi mai grobian de amuzament. Încercând să ţină pasul cu vremurile, Offenbach a cultivat şi el umorul facil, având în 1869 chiar succes la Baden, în Austria Inferioară, cu La Princesse de Trébizonde. Neavizat din punct de vedere politic, compozitorul a cochetat în acel timp cu ideile moderat-liberale, fiind convins că îşi datorează doar celui de-al Doilea Imperiu faima şi bunăstareaKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 292.. Halévy nu a acceptat această atitudine. Convins de gravitatea evenimentelor, acesta a renunţat la activitatea de libretist de operete, astfel încât Offenbach a fost nevoit să recurgă la colaborarea cu libretistul Victorien Sardou pentru noul său proiect, cu un subiect antiradical. Le Roi Carotte are ca sursă de inspiraţie o povestire a lui E. T. A. Hoffmann, Piticuţ zis şi Cinabru (Klein Zaches, genannt Zinnober), şi condamnă pericolele care pândesc în persoana unui rege roşu o monarhie prea indulgentă. Acest prim proiect inspirat de Hoffmann nu a mai fost finalizat în 1870, deoarece Offenbach şi-a dedicat pe atunci timpul mai ales compoziţiilor pentru opera bufă Les Brigands, pe care însuşi Halévy, care colaborase la ea ca libretist, a caracterizat-o ulterior drept lipsită de originalitateLudovic Halévy: Carnets, vol. II, Paris 1935, p. 30.. Prins de nenumărate obligaţii, trebuind de pildă să dirijeze reprezentarea operei La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein la Nisa şi să facă un turneu la Viena, Offenbach a căzut la pat în timp ce compunea opera comică Fantasio, probabil din cauza epuizării. Vestea izbucnirii războiului cu Prusia l-a găsit de aceea în Bad Ems, unde spera să-şi refacă sănătatea. Întors repede la Étretat, el a fost urmărit până acolo de acuzaţiile presei germane de a-şi fi trădat patria, printr-o atitudine adulatoare faţă de Napoleon al III-lea. Compozitorul a crezut de cuviinţă să se dezvinovăţească faţă de "prietenii germani" invocând recunoştinţa pe care o purta FranţeiKracauer 1937 (2005), p. 305.. Bătălia de la Sedan a pus capăt la 2 septembrie 1870 celui de-al Doilea Imperiu. Pe data de 4 septembrie s-a proclamat republica. Offenbach a luat calea exilului, ajungând de la Bordeaux la Milano, cu o escală la San Sebastian, unde se i stabilise temporar familia. Intermezzo (1871-1872) thumb|right|200px|Ruinele coloanei Vendôme, distrusă în timpul Comunei din Paris. În primul plan baricadele comunarzilor În februarie 1871 opinia publică de la Paris s-a arătat indignată de faptul că "prusacul" Offenbach mai este reprezentat pe scena de la Les Bouffes-Parisiens, cu La Princesse de Trébizonde''Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 305.. Offenbach se autodefinea, bineînţeles, cu totul altfel, considerându-se cu trup şi suflet francez. Într-o scrisoare scrisă pe data de 6 martie 1871 de la Milano el îşi exprimă faţă de amicul său Nuitter ura pentru prusaci, regretând că este originar din valea Rinului şi că este astfel "asociat într-o oarecare măsură acestor groaznice fiare"Citat după Schneider 1923, p. 183 s. Scrisoarea adresată libretiştilor Trefeu şi Nuitter a fost publicată la 5 octombrie 1919 în ''Gaulois.. Foştii compatrioţi au nutrit în schimb în continuare admiraţie pentru compozitor; astfel, trupele prusace victorioase au fost întâmpinate la Berlin cu o reprezentaţie de gală a melodiilor din La Vie Parisienne. Între timp în Franţa izbucnise, după retragerea germanilor, războiul civil dintre Comuna din Paris şi forţele legitimate de Assemblée nationale, conduse de la Versailles de către liberalul Adolphe Thiers. Prin eliberarea deţinuţilor de război din captivitatea prusacă acesta a reuşit să-şi asigure ponderea de forţe necesară răsturnării Comunei. Revolta pariziană a fost înfrântă la 29 mai 1871, iar la 31 august 1871 Thiers a fost ales preşedinte al celei de-a Treia Republici Franceze. În august 1871, Offenbach s-a întors la Paris, după escale la Viena şi Londra. Halévy l-a regăsit pe atunci la repetiţiile pentru Les Brigands, bolnav şi apaticLudovic Halévy: Notes et souvenirs 1871-1872, Paris 1889, p. 206 ss. Halévy povesteşte aici cum îl poate scoate pe compozitor pentru un moment din apatia sa, determinându-l să ceară mai mult de la interpreţii piesei.. Exclus din mijlocul bunei societăţii pariziene, cu fostele sale mari succese uitate sau aprig contestate acum, aşa ca în cazul operei La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein, Offenbach şi-a definitivat proiectul Le Roi Carotte, cu anumite schimbări aduse de Sardou pentru a evita referirile la evenimentele din trecutul apropiat. Premiera aşa-zisei "feerii" a avut loc la 15 ianuarie 1872 pe scena de la Théâtre de la Gaîté, un teatru dintr-un centru comercial care începuse sub conducerea lui Maurice Boulet să reprezinte operete şi feerii. Colaborarea cu această instituţie a început sub bune auspicii. Parţial şi datorită decorurilor fastuoase, dar mai ales datorită criticii care viza în acelaşi timp atât fostul imperiu cât şi republicanismul radical, piesa a reuşit să-l reabiliteze oarecum pe compozitor în ochii publicului parizian. Acţiunea era localizată în Ungaria şi nu în Germania, spre deosebire de proiectul iniţial. Piesa abunda de scenerii exotice, de pildă ea conţinea tabloul "Pompei", reprezentat cu ajutorul multor statişti şi al unor costume excentrice. Vedeta operei a fost, pe lângă Zulma Bouffar, o nouă descoperire a lui Offenbach, Madame JudicDe fapt Anna-Marie-Louise Damiens (1850-1911), căsătorită din 1867 cu cântăreţul Israël, care purta porecla Judic. Cf. notelor editoarei la Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 316.. Muzica operei anunţă deja capodopera de bătrâneţe a muzicianului, Povestirile lui Hoffmann. Opera Fantasio nu a avut succes la Opera Comică, care nu a mai pus pe scena sa creaţiile lui Offenbach. Deasemeni, alte noi piese create de Offenbach au eşuat, de exemplu Corsarul negru la Viena. ''Le Théâtre de la Gaîté'' (1873-1875) După moartea lui Boulet, Offenbach a devenit, pe 1 iulie 1873, director la Le Théâtre de la Gaîté, secundat de Albert VizentiniVizentini (1841-1908) scria şi critici muzicale, de ex. pentru L'Art musical şi Le Charivari. ca administrator şi de Etienne TréfeuTréfeu (1821-1902) era ca libretist un tovarăş mai vechi de drum al compozitorului, semnând de ex. textele pentru Croquefer sau ultimul dintre paladini, Geneviève de Brabant şi Il Signor Fagotto. în funcţia de capelmaistru. Imediat după preluarea direcţiunii teatrului, Offenbach a pus bazele unor proiecte de mare anvergură, angajând două ansambluri, unul de operetă, celălalt de teatru, şi iniţiind renovări costisitoare. De asemenea, el a obţinut de la Asociaţia Autorilor permisiunea de a-şi reprezenta propriile compoziţii pe această scenă, deşi nu dorea să se limiteze numai la acestea. Offenbach tocmai avea în vedere reprezentarea Visului unei nopţi de vară pe muzica lui Mendelssohn BartholdyPrelucrarea comediei shakespeariene avusese premiera pe data de 14 octombrie 1843 la Potsdam. şi a Ruinelor Atenei de BeethovenPremiera acestui spectacol (op. 113 la Beethoven) avusese loc pe scena Teatrului German de la Pesta, la 19 februarie 1812. atunci când a fost descurajat de insuccesul dramei Le Gascon de Théodore Barrière (1823-1877), cu care se inaugurase stagiunea la 2 septembrie 1873. Offenbach a renunţat în mod precipitat la aceste proiecte ambiţioase, apucându-se în schimb să-şi transforme primul său triumf, Orfeu în infern, într-o feerie muzicală. Succesul enorm pe care l-a avut această adaptare cu decoruri fastuoase şi noi numere de balet, prezentată publicului la 7 februarie 1874, i-au redat compozitorului vigoarea şi optimismul. Accesele sale de gută s-au rărit şi în aceste condiţii cea de-a o suta reprezentaţie a feeriei a fost dirijată de Offenbach personal. Cu toate îndatoririle care decurgeau din conducerea teatrului, al cărui ansamblu s-a bucurat în acea perioadă de măriri de salariu, muzicianul a continuat să livreze cu regularitate noi compoziţii, mai ales operete de dimensiuni reduse. Una dintre ele, La Jolie Parfumeuse, a avut parte între 1873 şi 1874 de peste 200 de reprezentaţii la Théâtre de la Renaissance. În piesă a debutat o nouă vedetă pariziană, cântăreaţa Louise ThéoCântăreaţa Théo (1854-1922) a purtat şi numele Cécile Piccolo. Devenită celebră la Théâtre de la Renaissance, ea a interpretat ulterior şi melodii de chanson.. Cea mai apreciată operă offenbachiană din această perioadă a devenit însă Madame l'Archiduc, lansată în stagiunea de iarnă din 1874. Ea amintea aproape cu duioşie de lumea nu demult apusă a aristocraţiei, cu o intrigă bazată pe substituiri de personaje. Renumele unui om de o generozitate neobişnuită îl făcea pe Offenbach să fie des înconjurat de cerşetori. Unul dintre aceştia a avut norocul să primească de la celebrul muzician, care tocmai nu avea bani la el, nişte note scrise în grabă pe un petic de hârtie şi intitulate ad-hoc Polka cerşetorilor. Ulterior compozitorul a aflat cu uimire că acel om sărman nu vânduse partitura primului editor întâlnit pentru 100 de franci, aşa cum fusese îndemnat, ci a aşteptat cea mai bună ofertă, câştigând astfel 1000 de franci şi păstrându-şi drepturile asupra interpretării acelei melodieiAnecdota este prezentată de Buguet, în: Foyers et Coulisses, vol. II: Gaîté, Paris 1875, p. 93.. Din păcate, Offenbach însuşi nu a dat dovadă de aceeaşi iscusinţă în chestiunile financiare şi în scurt timp, a ruinat teatrul Gaîté cu înscenări exorbitante dar de calitate îndoielnică, precum drama La Haine de Sardou, continuată în stagiune de nu mai puţin penibila prelucrare a operetei Geneviève de Brabant. Nici bunele încasări de pe urma reprezentării feeriei Wittington and his Cat în 1875 la Londra nu au mai reuşit să acopere deficitul uriaş al teatrului parizian, care a dat faliment la mijlocul lunii mai 1875. Compozitorul şi-a pierdut întreaga avere plătind datoriile teatrului şi salariile rămase restante, trebuind în plus să-şi amaneteze toate drepturile de autor pe o durată de trei ani. Ajuns la ananghie, el a acceptat oferta impresarului american Bacquero de a vizita Expoziţia Universală de la Philadelphia şi de a susţine acolo şi la New York mai multe concerte. Obligat la aproape 60 de ani să depindă iar de diverse angajamente, Offenbach a fost în 1875 martorul succesului operei Carmen, datorat în parte foştilor săi libretişti Meilhac şi Halévy. Nimeni nu se mai interesa acum de muzica lui, Parisul tocmai îl descoperea pe Bizet, publicul de operetă îl aclama la Viena pe Johann Strauß (fiul). Acesta din urmă devenise de curând cunoscut şi la Paris iar opereta Liliacul a cucerit publicul la Théâtre de la Renaissance, sub numele de La Tzigane. Ultimele compoziţii (1876-1880) [[Imagine:Les Contes d'Hoffmann.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Scene din Povestirile lui Hoffmann, după prima reprezentaţie la Paris, în 1881. Sursă: Bibliothèque de l'Opéra]]La data de 21 aprilie 1876 Offenbach s-a îmbarcat la bordul vaporului Canada, pentru a întreprinde conform contractului cu Lino Bacquero un turneu în America. În portul new-yorkez i-a fost făcută o primire entuziastă şi în acelaşi timp stranie - mai mulţi muzicieni se apropiaseră cu o mică ambarcaţiune de navă şi încercau să interpreteze un potpuriu din melodii de operetă, întrerupţi mereu de valurile înalte şi de răul de mare. Compozitorul a fost copleşit şi de primirea călduroasă pe care i-o făcuse mulţimea la hotel, aruncând maselor de la înălţimea balconului său exclamaţia: "Thank you, Sir!"Primirea este descrisă cu mult haz chiar de către compozitor, în Offenbach en Amerique. Notes d'un musicien en voyage, Paris 1877, p. 23.. Din notele sale de călătorie reies uimirea şi admiraţia faţă de zgârie-norii de la New York, faţă de tehnica avansată şi întreg comfortul care caracterizau încă de pe atunci viaţa metropolei americane. Primele concerte le-a susţinut la "Gilmore's Concert Garden", viitoarea "Madison Square Garden", dirijând melodii din Orfeu şi Marea ducesă de Gerolstein. După câteva săptămâni petrecute la New York entuziasmul său a făcut loc unei tot mai mari înstrăinări, datorată atât mercantilismului pe care-l descoperise în mentalitatea yankeeO atitudine treptat critică este relevată în Offenbach en Amerique. Notes d'un musicien en voyage, Paris 1877. Offenbach va descoperi că societatea de la New York nu respectă decât prosperitatea materială (p. 90 s.) şi că propria sa valoare este măsurată de preţul biletelor de intrare la "Gilmore's Garden" (p. 219). cât şi calităţii destul de modeste a spectacolelor muzicale la care asistaseIbidem, p. 50 cu critica unei înscenări a L'Étoile du Nord de Meyerbeer. Cu sarcasmul uzual, compozitorul declară că, dată fiind lipsa de coordonare dintre cor şi orchestră, i s-a părut că audiază o creaţie mediocră a lui Wagner.. Viaţa culturală americană îi datorează lui Offenbach un impuls important precum cel privind fondarea unui conservator. De la New York el a plecat la Philadelphia, unde tocmai îşi deschisese porţile Expoziţia Universală. Concertele sale au avut şi acolo parte de ovaţii. După acest turneu de două luni în America el se despărţi de admiratorii săi printr-un banchet la New York, dând în alocuţiunile sale dovadă de o engleză de această dată impecabilă. La Paris compozitorul a fost întâmpinat de atacurile presei republicane, care făcuse publice sporadicele sale manifestări de simpatie pentru era lui Napoleon al III-lea. Ghinionul îl urmări în ultimii ani de viaţă; accesele de gută s-au înmulţit, în plus i s-a îmbolnăvit grav fiul, Auguste. Offenbach a avut totuşi satisfacţia de a se vedea descoperit de o nouă generaţie cu ocazia unei noi înscenări a Frumoasei Elena. Treptat, el s-a distanţat de domeniul muzei uşoare şi s-a dedicat unui proiect ambiţios, pe care l-a menit să fie încununarea vieţii sale de artist. Deja în 1851 fuseseră reprezentate la teatrul Odèon din Paris Povestirile fantastice ale lui Hoffmann, o prelucrare a dramaturgilor Jules Barbier (1825-1901) şi Michel Carré (1819-1872) după povestirile lui E. T. A. Hoffmann. Această versiune tocmai fusese transformată într-un libret de operă, pentru a fi reprezentată la Opera din Paris pe muzica lui Hector Salomon, care era aproape definitivată. Salomon a renunţat la compoziţia sa la insistenţele lui Offenbach, care l-a ales pe romanticul german drept personaj principal al celei de-a doua a sa opere, după Nimfele Rinului. Personajul Hoffmann are în piesă rolul unui călăuzitor în universul povestirlor sale fabuloase şi este de fapt un alter ego al compozitorului, arătându-se frământat de temeri, iubiri nefericite şi viziuni. Acţiunea se bazează pe motive din Aducătorul de somn, Consilierul Krespel şi Povestea imaginii din oglindă pierduteAducătorul de somn este o povestire din culegerea Nocturnele, Consilierul Krespel este cea de-a doua povestire din prima parte a primului volum al culegerii Fraţii Serapion, Povestea imaginii din oglindă pierdute este conţinută de Aventura din noaptea de revelion în cea de-a doua parte a culegerii Scrieri fantastice în maniera lui Callot. Vezi lista operelor literare ale lui E. T. A. Hoffmann.. Tema dragostei tragice este reprezentată de personaje feminine inaccesibile, fie din motive de boală (Antonia, fiica lui Krespel), fie din cauza barierelor sociale şi naţionale (curtizana fatală Giulietta). Sau pur şi simplu deoarece fiinţa adorată se dovedeşte a fi un automat încropit destul de grosolan, care nu-l poate vrăji decât pe artistul aflat sub influenţa escamoterilor (Olympia). Împreună cu Antonia, cântăreaţa neîntrecută de care este fascinat Hoffmann în al treilea act, muzica însăşi este sortită pieirii. În pofida deziluzionării care se manifestă în ultima sa operă, Offenbach s-a prezentat cunoscuţilor săi în aceşti ultimi ani de viaţă mai euforic decât oricând, încrezător în propria putere de creaţie şi în viitorul succes al Povestirilor''Kracauer 1937 (2005), p. 346.. Acest optimism nu era prea îndreptâţit de realitate. Expoziţia Universală s-a desfăşurat în 1878 fără ca artistul să aibă posibilitatea să-şi reprezinte vreo operetă nouă. Teatrul ''Gaîté s-a hotărât de-abia în timpul Expoziţiei să pregătească o nouă înscenare a operei bufe Orfeu în infern. "Nu, acesta nu mai este Orfeul meu!" ar fi declarat compozitorul, dezamăgit de rezultatul dedicat publicului largCitat după Arnold Mortier: Les Soirées parisiennes de 1878, vol. V din Les Soirées parisiennes... par un monsieur de l'orchestre, Paris 1879, p. 244 s.. Acest public larg a redescoperit însă cu plăcere offenbachiadele, astfel încât Charles Comte (1827-1884), ginerele lui Offenbach şi proprietarul actual al teatrului Bouffes Parisiens, a reluat în program La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein. Les Brigands a fost reprezentată din nou de Théâtre de la Gaîté, la sfârşitul anului 1878. Atât Briganzii cât şi noua operetă La Marocaine au avut înscenări fastuoase. 180px|thumb|right|Monumentul funerar al lui Offenbach (1880) Compoziţia Povestirile lui Hoffmann, dedicată fiului Auguste-Jacques (1862-1883), avansase în primăvara lui 1879 într-o măsură care i-a permis lui Offenbach să-şi prezinte opera fragmentar, într-un concert particular ţinut pe data de 18 mai. Această premieră a făcut senzaţie în lumea muzicală. Deoarece a primit oferte foarte bune atât de la directorul Operei Comice din Paris cât şi de la reprezentantul teatrului vienez Ringtheater, Offenbach a decis să susţină premiere ale operei în ambele oraşe. El a murit în timp ce pregătea premiera noii sale opere la Paris, asfixiat probabil în timpul somnului în noaptea din 4 pe 5 octombrie. Nu numai guta, ci şi epuizarea îl transformase în vara lui 1880 într-un om grav bolnav, care dorise mai mult decât orice să trăiască doar până la premiera Povestirilor. Numeroşi admiratori din întreaga Europă l-au însoţit pe ultimul drum spre cimitirul din Montmartre. Pe data de 18 noiembrie 1880 s-a dezvelit în mod festiv bustul lui Offenbach, opera sculptorului Jules Franceschi care străjuieşte mormântul compozitorului. Într-un articol scris imediat după moartea lui Offenbach, Max Nordau a deplâns indiferenţa societăţii pariziene faţă de idolul ei de odinioarăNordau 1881, passim, mai ales p. 117.. Zola şi-a arătat de asemenea compasiunea pentru Offenbach, exprimându-şi însă în acelaşi timp dispreţul faţă de genul muzical creat de acesta. Opereta ca fenomen tipic unei tot mai mari comercializări şi trivializări în muzică reprezenta pentru Zola tocmai cel de-al Doilea Imperiu, trebuind să fie de aceea înlăturată din lumea teatrului ca un element nocivÉmile Zola: Le naturalisme au théâtre, Paris: G. Charpentier 1881, p. 369 s.. Premiera pariziană a Povestirilor lui Hoffmann a avut loc cu mare succes, în prezenţa oficialităţilor republicii, la data de 10 februarie 1881, într-o versiune prescurtată la trei acte. La Viena opera a fost reprezentată doar de două ori, în decembrie 1881, deoarece Ringtheater a fost după aceea complet distrus într-un incendiu. În jurul piesei s-au creat din această cauză fel de fel de legende, ea a căpătat renumele de a aduce ghinion celor care o pun în scenă. Note Opera '' Lista completă'' Liste alcătuite conform anexei din: Siegfried Kracauer: Jacques Offenbach und das Paris seiner Zeit, prima ediţie Amsterdam 1937, nouă ediţie îngrijită de Ingrid Belke: Siegfried Kracauer: Schriften, vol. 8, Frankfurt a. M. 2005, p. 558-591. Drame muzicale *1839 :Pascal şi Chambord, vodevil într-un act (libret de Bourgeois şi Brisebarre) *1847 :Alcovul, operă comică într-un act (libret de de Forges şi de Leuven) *1849 :Marielle sau Sergent şi comandant (nouă versiune a Alcovului), operă comică într-un act (libret de de Forges şi de Leuven) *1853 :Le Trésor à Mathurin, operă comică într-un act (libret de Battu) :Pépito, operă comică într-un act (libret de Moinaux şi Battu) *1854 :Luc şi Lucette, operă comică într-un act *1855 :Oyayaye ou la Reine de Îles, "antropofagie muzicală" într-un act (libret de Moinaux) În seara inaugurării teatrului Bouffes-Parisiens, la data de 5 iulie: :Entrez, Messieurs, Mesdames, prologul inaugurării teatrului într-un act (libret de Méry şi Servières, pseudonimul lui Ludovic Halévy) :Cei doi orbi, operetă ("bufonerie muzicală") într-un act (libret de Moinaux) :O noapte albă, operă comică într-un act (libret de Plouvier) :Harlechinul bărbier, pantomimă, aranjament muzical după Bărbierul din Sevilla de Gioacchino Rossini într-un act (scenariu de Lange, pseudonimul lui Offenbach) :Visul unei nopţi de vară, schiţă de operetă ("saynète") într-un act (libret de Tréfeu) :Pierrot Clown, pantomimă într-un act (scenariu de Jackson) :Le Violoneux, operetă ("legendă bretonă") într-un act (libret de Mestépes şi Chevalet) :Pulcinella pe lună, pantomimă într-un act (scenariu de Busnach) :Madame Papillon, bufonerie într-un act (libret de Servières, pseudonimul lui Ludovic Halévy) :Paimpol et Périnette, "saynète lyrique" într-un act (libret de de Forges) :Ba-ta-clan, operetă ("chinoiserie musicale") într-un act (libret de Ludovic Halévy) *1856 :Le Postillon en gage, bufonerie într-un act (libret de Plouvier şi Adenis) :Tromb-al-ca-zar sau Răufăcătorii dramatici, operetă ("bufonerie muzicală") într-un act (libret de Dupeuty şi Bourget) :La Rose de Saint-Flour, operetă într-un act (libret de Carré şi Truinet) :Les Dragées du baptême, operetă într-un act (libret de Dupeuty şi Bourget) :Păstorii lui Watteau, tablou viu pe muzică de Lange (Offenbach) într-un act (libret de Mathieu şi Placet) :Le >>66<<, operetă într-un act (libret de Forges şi Laurencin -pseudonim Chapelle-) :Le Savetier et le Financier, operetă bufă într-un act (libret de Hector Crémieux) :Bona, operetă bufă într-un act (libret de Bercioux) *1857 :Cele trei săruturi ale diavolului, operetă fantastică într-un act (libret de Mestépes) :Croquefer sau ultimul dintre paladini, operetă bufă într-un act (libret de Jaime şi Tréfeu) :Dragonette, operetă bufă într-un act (libret de Jaime şi Mestépes) :Vent du Soir ou L'horrible Festin, operetă bufă într-un act (libret de Gille şi Battu) :Une demoiselle en loterie, operetă bufă într-un act (libret de Jaime şi Crémieux) :Le Mariage aux lanternes, nouă versiune a operei Le Trésor à Mathurin, operetă într-un act (libret de Carré şi Battu) :Les Deux Pêcheurs ou le Lever du soleil, operetă ("bufonerie muzicală") într-un act (libret de Dupeuty şi Bourget) *1858 :Mesdames de la Halle, operetă bufă într-un act (libret de Lapointe) :Pisica preschimbată în femeie, operetă într-un act (libret de Scribe şi Mélesville -pseudonim Duveyrier-) :Orfeu în infern, operă bufă în două acte (libret de Ludovic Halévy şi Hector Crémieux) *1859 :Un soţ în faţa uşii, operetă într-un act (libret de Delacour şi Morand) :Les Vivandières de la Grande Armée, operetă într-un act (libret de Jaime şi de Forges) :Geneviève de Brabant, operă bufă în două acte (libret de Jaime şi Tréfeu) *1860 :Le Carnaval des Revues, revistă (libret de Grangé, Gille şi Halévy) :Dafne şi Chloé, operetă într-un act (libret de Clairville şi Cordier) :Le Papillon, balet-pantomimă în două acte (scenariu de Taglioni şi Saint-Georges) :Barkouf, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Scribe şi Boisseau) *1861 :La Chanson de Fortunio, operă comică într-un act (libret de Halévy şi Crémieux) :Podul suspinelor (Le Pont des soupirs), operă bufă în două acte (libret de Halévy şi Crémieux)) :Monsieur Choufleuri restera chez lui le..., operă bufă într-un act (libret de St. Rémy -pseudonim Morny-, Halévy, Crémieux şi Lépine) :Farmacist şi peruchier (Un Mariage par les cheveux), operetă într-un act (libret de Frébault) :Le Roman comique, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Halévy şi Crémieux) *1862 :Monsieur şi Madame Denis, operetă într-un act (libret de Delaporte şi Laurencin) :Călătoria domnilor Dunanan, tată şi fiu, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Siraudin şi Moinaux) :Jacqueline, operetă într-un act (libret de Pol d'Arcy -pseudonim Halévy şi Crémieux-) :Limbut şi limbută (Bavard et Bavarde), operă bufă în două acte (libret de Nuitter) *1863 :Limbuţii (Les Bavards), nouă versiune a operei Limbut şi limbută, operă bufă în două acte (libret de Nuitter) :Brazilianul, comedie cu un rondo de Offenbach într-un act (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :Lieschen şi Fritzchen sau Şvabii francezi, operetă ("conversaţie alsaciană") într-un act (libret de Boisselot) :Il Signor Fagotto, operă bufă într-un act (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu) *1864 :Lieschen şi Fritzchen sau Lieschen şi Fritzchen, nouă versiune a operetei Lieschen şi Fritzchen din 1863 :Il Signor Fagotto, nouă versiune a operei din 1863 :L'Amour chanteur, operetă într-un act (libret de Nuiiter şi Lépine) :Die Rheinnixen, Nimfele Rinului, operă romantică în trei acte (libret în germană de Wolzogen după versiunea în franceză de Nuitter) :Georgienele (iniţial Feroza), operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Moinaux) :Jeanne care plânge şi Jean care râde, operetă într-un act (libret de Crémieux şi Gille) (două versiuni, reprezentate în 19 iulie, respectiv 3 noiembrie) :Le Fifre enchanté sau Soldatul magician, operetă într-un act (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu) :Frumoasa Elena, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Henri Meilhac şi Ludovic Halévy) *1865 :Coscoletto sau Le Lazzarone, operă comică în două acte (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu) :Les Refrains de Bouffes, revistă într-un act (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu) :Les Bergers, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Crémieux şi Gille) *1866 :Barbă-Albastră, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :La Vie Parisienne, piesă de teatru cu melodii în patru acte (originar cinci) (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) *1867 :La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :La Leçon de chant electromagnetique, bufonerie într-un act (libret de Bourget) :La Permission de dix heures, operetă într-un act (libret de Mélesville şi Carmouche) :Robinson Crusoe, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Cormon şi Crémieux) :Geneviève de Brabant, nouă versiune a operei bufe din 1859, în trei acte (libret de Crémieux şi Tréfeu) *1868 :Le Château à Toto, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :Podul suspinelor (Le Pont des soupirs), nouă versiune a operei bufe din 1861, în patru acte (libret de Halévy şi Crémieux)) :Le Fifre enchanté sau Soldatul magician, nouă versiune a operetei din 1864, într-un act (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu) :L'Île de Tulipatan, bufonerie într-un act (libret de Chivot şi Duru) :La Périchole, operă bufă în două acte (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) *1869 :Vert-vert, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Meilhac şi Nuitter) :La Diva, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :La Princesse de Trébizonde, operă bufă în două acte (Baden lângă Viena, 31 iulie) şi noua ei versiune în trei acte de la Paris din 7 decembrie (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu) :Les Brigands, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :La Romance de la rose, operetă într-un act (libret de Tréfeu şi Préfel) *1871 :Boule de Neige, operă bufă în trei acte după Barkouf, avându-l drept protagonist pe un bou în locul câinelui din Barkouf (1860) (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu) *1872 :Le Roi Carotte, operă bufă-feerie în patru acte (libret de Sardou) :Fantasio, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Paul de Musset) :Fleurette, operetă într-un act (libret de Hopp şi Zell) :Corsarul negru, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Offenbach) *1873 :Les Braconniers, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Chivot şi Duru) :La Leçon de chant electromagnetique, nouă versiune a bufoneriei într-un act din 1867 (libret de Bourget) :Fleurette, operă comică într-un act (libret de Hopp şi Zell), nouă versiune a operetei din 1872 :La Permission de dix heures, nouă versiune a operetei într-un act din 1867 (libret de Mélesville şi Carmouche) :Pomme d'Api, operetă într-un act (libret de Ludovic Halévy şi William Busnach) :La Vie Parisienne, nouă versiune a piesei de teatru cu melodii în patru acte din 1866 (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :La Jolie Parfumeuse, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Crémieux şi Blum) *1874 :Orfeu în infern, operă-feerie în patru acte, nouă versiune a operei bufe din 1858 (libret de Ludovic Halévy (anonim) şi Hector Crémieux) :La Périchole, nouă versiune în trei acte a operei bufe din 1868 (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :Bagatelle, operetă într-un act (libret de Crémieux şi Blum) :Madame l'Archiduc, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Millaud şi Halévy) :La Haine, dramă în cinci acte (libret de Sardou) *1875 :Wittington and his Cat, feerie în patru acte (libret de Nuitter şi Tréfeu, tradus în engleză de Farnie) :Geneviève de Brabant, operă-feerie în cinci acte, a treia versiune a operei bufe din 1859 (libret de Crémieux şi Tréfeu) :Les Hannetons, revistă în trei acte (libret de Grangé şi Millaud) :La Boulangère a des écus, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) :Le Voyage dans la Lune, operă-feerie în patru acte (libret de Vanloo, Leterrier şi Mortier) :La Créole, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Millaud şi Meilhac) :Tarte à la Crème, vals într-un act (libret de Millaud) *1876 :Pierrette et Jacquot, operetă într-un act (libret de Noriac şi Gille) :La Boîte au lait, operetă în patru acte (libret de Grangé şi Noriac) *1877 :Doctor Ox, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Mortier şi Gille după Jules Verne) :La Foire Saint-Laurent, operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Crémieux şi Saint-Albin) *1878 :Maître Péronilla (de asemenea: Maître Petronilla), operă bufă în trei acte (libret de M. X. -pseudonim Offenbach-, Nuitter şi Ferrier) :Madame Favart, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Chivot şi Duru) *1879 :La Marocaine (iniţial Fatime), operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Blum, Blau şi Toché) :La Fille du tambour-major, operă comică în trei acte (libret de Chivot şi Duru) *1880 :Belle Lurette (postumă), operă bufă în trei acte (libret de Ferrier şi Halévy) *1881 :Povestirile lui Hoffmann (postumă), operă fantastică în patru acte (libret de Barbier) :Mademoiselle Moucheron (postumă), operetă prelucrată de Delibes într-un act (libret de Leterrier şi Vanloo) Proiecte dramatice nedefinitivate *1848 Ducesa de Alba, operă comică (libret de Saint-Georges) *1860 Testamentul lui Sganarelle, operetă (libret de Nérée-Desarbres şi Nuitter) *1862 Fédia (titlul original La Baguette), operă comică (libret de Meilhac şi Halévy) *1863 :La Belle Aurore, operetă :Friquette *1865 Burghezul gentilom *1866 Jockeyul *1867 Zefirul, operetă (libret de Nuitter) *1875 Don Quichotte operă bufă-feerie (libret de Sardou şi Nuitter) *1880 Le Cabaret de Lilas (libret de Blum şi Toché) Fragmente dramatice indatabile :''Phénice :Léonard :Scapin şi Mazetta :Zidul Muzică vocală (partituri antume) *1838 :Le Sylphe :Le Pauvre Prisonnier :Ronde tyrolienne *1839 Jalousie *1840 L'attente *1842 :L'aveu de page :Fabulele lui La Fontaine: ::Corbul şi vulpea ::Şoarecele de la târg şi şoarecele de la ţară ::Cârpaciul şi bogătaşul ::Lupul şi mielul ::Lăptăreasa şi oala cu lapte ::Le Berger et la Mer *1843 :À toi :L'Arabe a son coursier :La Croix de ma mère :Dors mon enfant :Doux Ménestrel :Rends-moi mon âme :Virginie au départ... *1844 Meuniêre et Fermière *1846 :Le Moine bourru sau Les Deux Poltrons :Le Sergent recruteur :La sortie de bal :Sarah la Blonde :Le Langage des fleurs: ::La branche d'oranger ::La rose ::Ne m'oubliez pas ::La marguerite ::L'églantine ::La pâquerette *1848 În limba germană: :Das Vaterland :Bleib bei mir :Leb wohl :Catherine, was willst du mehr? :Was fließt auf dem Felde? :Lied des deutschen Knaben :Bleib mir treu :Ständchen :Im grünen Mai... :Mein' Lieb' gleicht dem Bächlein *1850 Sérénade du Torrero *1851 :Chanson de Valéria :Chanson de Fortunio :L'Étoile :''Si j'étais petit oiseau *1852 :Les Voix mystérieuses: ::L'Hiver ::Chanson de Fortunio ::Les Saisons ::Ma belle amie est morte ::La Rose foulée ::Barcarolle *1854 Sérénade *1857 :Valse des animaux (Les petits Prodiges) :La Chanson de ceux qui n'aiment plus *1860 :Greierele şi furnica :Bibi Bambou *1862 La Demoiselle de Nanterre (Et digue digue dong) *1863 Ronde du Brésilien *1864 Jeanne la Rousse *1865 La Pêche *1873 :Chanson béarnaise :Ronde savoyarde :La Tambour du collège :La Fleur de Zirka :Ça ne s'est jamais vu... :Sur la grève... :Deux fleurs... Cântece patriotice *1862 Dieu garde l'Empereur *1871 Dieu sauve la France Cântece patriotice inedite Marche et Prière Hymne Piese pentru orchestră *1840 Grande Scene espagnole, op. 22: :Introduction :Gebet :Zambada :Serenade :Bolero *1840/1843 Hommage á Rossini *1843 Ouverture á grand orchestre *1846 Le Desert (Parodie a unui oratoriu) *1848 Concerto Militaire, partitură pentru violoncel *1852 :Reminiscences de Robert le Diable :Reminiscences de la Lucie :Nuits d'Espagne :(fragmente) Muzică pentru Comédie-Française Le Bonhomme Jadis (uvertură) Le Barbier de Séville Mademoiselle de la Seiglière Le Mariage de Figaro (Intermezzo) Piese şi prelucrări pentru violoncel Divertimento pe motive de cântece elveţiene, op. 1 *1839 Introduction et valse mélancolique, op. 14 *1841 :Capriccio pe teme din Le Cor des Alpes de Proch, op. 15 :Priére et Boléro, op. 22 *1843 :Musette (melodie de balet din sec. al XVIII-lea), op. 24 :Quatrieme mazurka, op. 26 :Caprice pe temele romanţei din Joseph de Méhul, op. 27 :Les Chants du crépuscule, op. 29: ::Souvenir du bal: Le Retour ::L'Adieu (Serenadă) ::Pas villageois (Baladă) :La Sylphe, op. 30 :Caprice după La Sonnambula de Vincenzo Bellini, op. 32 :Caprice după Puritanii de Bellini, op. 33 *1844 Deux ames au ciel (Elegie) *1847 :Las Campanillas :Trois grandes duos concertants, op. 43 *1847 :Cours méthodique de duos, op. 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 :Trois duos dédies aux amateurs: ::Trois difficiles ::Trois tres difficiles :Adagio şi Scherzo *1849 :Rêverie au bord de la mer :La Course ev traîneau :Gaietés champêtres :Harmonie du soir, op. 68 :Fantasie sur Richard Creur de Lion de Grétry, op. 69 :Jean de Paris de Boïeldieu, op. 70 :Le Barbier de Seville de Gioacchino Rossini, op. 71 :Les Noces de Figaro de Mozart, op. 72 :Norma de Bellini, op. 73 :Fantaisie facile et brillante, op. 74 :Tambourin după Jean-Philippe Rameau, op. 75 *1851 :Chant des mariniers galants de Rameau, op. 76 :Vingt petites études pour le violoncelle, op. 77 :Douze études pour violoncelle et basse, op. 78 :Marche chinoise :Harmonies des bois: ::Elegie: Le Soir ::Les Larmes de Jacqueline :Fantaisies caprices sur: ::Anne de Bolène de Gaetano Donizetti ::La Dame blanche de Boïeldieu ::L'Elisir d'Amore de Donizetti ::Parisina de Donizetti ::Beatrice di Tenda de Bellini Piese pentru pian *1836 Fleurs d'hiver (Suită de valsuri) *1836 Les Jeunes Filles (Suită de valsuri) *1837 Brunes et blondes (Suită de valsuri) *1837 Les Trois Grâces (Suită de valsuri) *1837 Rébecca (Suită de valsuri pe teme ebraice din sec. al XV-lea) *1854 :Le Décameron dramatique, dedicat artistelor de la Comédie-Française: ::1. Rachel (Mare vals) ::2. Emilie (Poloneză-mazurcă) ::3. Madeleine (Poloneză) ::4. Delphine (Redowa) ::5. Augustine (Dans scoţian) ::6. Louise (Mare vals) ::7. Maria (Poloneză-mazurcă) ::8. Elisa (Poloneză de tip tirolez) ::9. Nathalie (Dans scoţian) ::10. Clarisse (Dans varşovian) :Herminie (Vals) :Berthe(Suită de valsuri) :The Times (Mare vals) *1864 Abendblätter, de asemenea: Les Feuilles du soir (vals concertant) *1865 :Jacqueline (Suită de valsuri) :Valse favorite :Les Roses du Bengale (six valses sentimentales) *1876 Offenbach-valse *1876 Le Fleuve d'or *1876 :Les Belles Americaines :Souvenir d'Aix-les-Bains (Vals) :Polka des singes :Polka du mendiant :Polka burlesque :Kissi-Kissi (Poloneză) :Sum-Sum (Poloneză) :Poloneza elevilor :Taxopholite (Poloneză-mazurcă) :Quatrieme marzurka de salon :Postillon-galop :Cachucha :Parade militaire Bibliografie *Argus: Celebrites dramatiques: Jacques Offenbach, Paris 1872. *Camille Bellaigue: Offenbach, în: La Revue hebdomadaire din 23 aprilie 1910. *Paul Bekker: Jacques Offenbach, în colecţia: Die Musik, vol 31/32, Berlin 1909. *René Brancour: Offenbach. Biographie critique, Paris 1929 (= Collection: Les Musiciens celebres). *Anton Henseler: Jakob Offenbach, Berlin 1930. *Winfried Kirsch şi Ronny Dietrich (îngrijitori de ediţie): J''acques Offenbach - Komponist und Weltbürger. Ein Symposion in Offenbach am Main'', Schott: Mainz (= Beiträge zur mittelrheinischen Musikgeschichte 26). *Siegfried Kracauer: Jacques Offenbach und das Paris seiner Zeit, prima ediţie Amsterdam 1937, nouă ediţie îngrijită de Ingrid Belke: Siegfried Kracauer: Schriften, vol. 8, Frankfurt a. M. 2005. *Hans Kristeller: Der Aufstieg des Kölners Jacques Offenbach. Ein Musikerleben in Bildern, Berlin 1931. *André Martinet: Offenbach. Sa vie et son ceuvre, Paris 1887. *Nadar: Les Contemporains de Nadar: Offenbach, în: Le Journal amusant 10 (1858), Nr. 155, p. 2. *Max Nordau: Der Pariser Aristophanes, în: Max Nordau: Paris. Studien und Bilder aus dem wahren Milliardenlande vol II, Leipzig 1881. *Louis Schnelder: Les Maïtres de l'opérette française: Offenbach, Paris 1923. *Georges Servières: Offenbach avant l'opérette, în: Le Guide musical 33-36 (august-septembrie 1910). *Albert Wolff: Notice biographique (prefaţa la Jacques Offenbach: Notes d'un musicien en voyage, Paris 1877. *Jean-Claude Yon: Jacques Offenbach, Paris 2000. ( recenzie online în La Revue d’histoire du XIXe siècle Nr. 24/2002) Pagini externe * Informaţii despre Offenbach la Classical Archives * [http://goninet.philippe.akeonet.com/som_bio_offenbach.htm Philippe Goninet: Jacques Offenbach. Biografie] * [http://goninet.philippe.akeonet.com/cat.j.o..htm Philippe Goninet: Cronologie a operelor scenice ale lui Jacques Offenbach reprezentate la Paris] * François Coadou, Offenbach-matériau. Essai de lecture philosophique de l’œuvre-Offenbach Categorie:Naşteri în 1819 Categorie:Decese în 1880 Categorie:Compozitori de operă francezi ast:Jacques Offenbach bar:Jacques Offenbach bg:Жак Офенбах bs:Jacques Offenbach ca:Jacques Offenbach ceb:Jacques Offenbach cs:Jacques Offenbach cy:Jacques Offenbach da:Jacques Offenbach de:Jacques Offenbach el:Ζακ Όφενμπαχ en:Jacques Offenbach eo:Jacques Offenbach es:Jacques Offenbach et:Jacques Offenbach fa:ژاک افنباخ fi:Jacques Offenbach fr:Jacques Offenbach fur:Jacques Offenbach fy:Jacques Offenbach gl:Jacques Offenbach gv:Jacques Offenbach he:ז'ק אופנבך hr:Jacques Offenbach hu:Jacques Offenbach hy:Ժակ Օֆենբախ ia:Jacques Offenbach io:Jacques Offenbach is:Jacques Offenbach it:Jacques Offenbach ja:ジャック・オッフェンバック jv:Jacques Offenbach ka:ჟაკ ოფენბახი ko:자크 오펜바흐 ksh:Jacques Offenbach ku:Jacques Offenbach la:Iacobus Offenbach lb:Jacques Offenbach li:Jacques Offenbach lt:Jacques Offenbach nl:Jacques Offenbach no:Jacques Offenbach oc:Jacques Offenbach pag:Jacques Offenbach pl:Jacques Offenbach pt:Jacques Offenbach qu:Jacques Offenbach ru:Оффенбах, Жак scn:Jacques Offenbach simple:Jacques Offenbach sk:Jacques Offenbach sl:Jacques Offenbach sr:Жак Офенбах sv:Jacques Offenbach sw:Jacques Offenbach th:ชาก ออฟเฟนบาค tr:Jacques Offenbach uk:Жак Оффенбах vi:Jacques Offenbach vls:Jacques Offenbach vo:Jacques Offenbach zh:雅克·奥芬巴赫 zh-min-nan:Iacobus Offenbach